2 kids and counting
by carson34
Summary: Steve has two kids and getting another one


Author Note: I accidentally wrote this fanfic this way as I am just starting the new schedule of updating these storylines. I hope that you like it and please know that I don't own any of the show or Steve. We got a little over a month left until the return of the show.

* * *

Steve and Katie have two kids and expecting a third child now. Steve and Katie have two little girls but secretly hoped for a little boy this time around. Today she was turning twenty weeks pregnant and they were going in to find out what they're going to have this time around. Steve was holding her hand waiting to be call in.

"What happens if we don't have the little boy that we both want?" Katie asked him as they wait patiently for the doctor.

"I don't know about that. We will have three wonderful kids that we are in love with. Plus the best part is that I am in love with their mommy." He said to her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

ten months ago

Steve came home from his latest mission to find his wife and daughters on base waiting for him. Apparently, Catherine set it up for him since she knew how much he was missing them. She had invited the team over to celebrate him coming home safe and sound. Danny volunteered to watch the girls for the night if they wanted to do something together. Steve decided that he wanted to spend awhile with his kids and wife.

The girls were easy to get into bed and he got to spend his first night home with his wife. She was happy that he is back for a while. Steve enjoyed the rest of the week with his wife and kids.

* * *

Eight months ago

Steve finally took Danny up on his offer so he could a night with her alone. Steve arranged for them to have a night on the beach and then they made love. Five weeks later, she find out that she is pregnant. The bad thing is that she found out when Mary was visiting the kids. Emma walked into the room where they are at.

"Mommy, daddy's home." Emma revealed to her.

"Thanks baby." Katie responded to her daughter as he walked into the room and smiled at her and her sister. He sits down next to her and she knows that she forgot to put away the pregnancy test. She thinks that if he goes into the bathroom and see it then he is going to know about the baby. She knows that she needs to tell him about the baby that is growing inside her. "Honey, I need to tell you something."

"Let me guess, we are expecting another child?" He asked her as she nods her head.

"How did you know?" She responds to him as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"My friend saw you." He said tell her as he smiled at her.

* * *

after the doctor appointment

They both seemed happy to know what they are having. They decided to wait for telling the team and the girls about the gender of it. Katie had decided to throw a gender party where they would reveal its gender. They had it planned for Saturday.

Gender reveal party

It was Saturday morning and Steve was getting the girls ready for the party while Katie was getting the food ready. They had a box that head the gender of their baby. Their youngest daughter was into boxes right now and they had to keep it out of reach of their daughter. Mackenzie just turned two year-old and she came down the stairs while her father was in tow. They walked into the dinning room and he helped her get into her seat. He went into the kitchen and got her breakfast down as Emma came into the kitchen.

Two hours later, it was time for the party and people were starting to show up and wanted to know what the baby is.

"Hey, I hope that this baby is a boy this time around. This Ohauna needs a little boy in the mix." Kono said to Katie as they walked outside where the boys are.

About twenty minutes later, they are ready to start the news about the new baby. They grab the box and hand it to the God parents to open it. The balloons come out and it's another baby girl.

"Well I think that it's safe to say that you are only going to have girls." Danny said to him as they hug.

* * *

Headquarters

Steve walked into the office with his wife in tow. He did not have a good morning with Doris and Katie fighting about his mother being around Emma and the new baby. He understood that she did not want to put the kids thought the same thing that he did. He was just mad that she would do it in front of their daughter like that. Danny stopped her from going into Steve's office.

"Just give him time." Danny said to her giving her a smile and putting his hand on her stomach to feel the baby moving around. "The baby must be upset that it's parents are fighting. You need to be careful with getting stressed out." They could hear Steve's phone go off and it's a new case as he comes out to tell the team about it. He has Katie stayed to run the base which because she is pregnant with their baby. Right as they wrapped up the case, Katie was sitting on the chair since she felt like she was going to pass out. Steve was due back in any moment. She tried to breathe thou it. Steve came into the office about ten minutes later to find her laying on the floor. He rushed towards her and tried to wake her up.

"Katie! Wake up." Steve said as the rest of the team came into the room.

"Do you want a bus?" Danny asked his friend as he pulled out his phone. Katie starts to wake up before he could answer him.

"Hey welcome back to us. I am going to take you to the hospital to find out what causes you to pass out " Steve informed her as he helped her up and took her to the hospital. The doctor wants her to take it easy and rest until the next visit. Steve took her home and had her rest. He was a little worried about her and the baby. She was going on maternity leave on Monday anyways.

"Babe, I am fine." She said as he picks her up in the truck and carries her into the house and puts her on the couch.

"I need to go get Emma and I don't want to see you off of this couch when I get home with our daughter." He responded to her as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Alright honey." She said to her husband as he gave her another kiss and then he got up and walks to the door to get their daughters. In a couple of minutes later, she heard the truck pulled out of the driveway and go down the street. "You have such a great daddy."

Twenty minutes later, they are back and their daughters comes into the house in tears. Katie watches her run up to her and give her a hug.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" She asked her daughter as her husband came into the room upset."Hey what's going on?"

"Some kid was making fun of our daughter right before I got there and I wanted to know who it was but they would not tell me. I don't want our daughter to go back there anymore." He revealed as I got her to relax and calm down. We spent the rest of the night as a family before we headed up for bed.

The next morning, Steve woke up and went to have a run. He checked on the girls to make sure that they were still sleeping. Katie woke up to find him gone. She figured that he went on his run.

Two weeks later, Katie went into labor when he was not there. The girls were outside and playing while she was making lunch for them. Emma came walking into the room and knew that there was something wrong. She went over and picked up the phone to call her father and he answered the phone.

"Daddy something's going on with mommy." Emma said to her father as she heard her mommy scream in pain.

"Baby, listen to me. I will be home in five minutes and can you do daddy a big favor and get mommy's bag out of our room." He told her as he went to his truck and start it. He got home and helped Katie into his truck.

Labor and truck

Katie's POV

I am hoping that he gets us to the hospital since I have a feeling that the baby is coming any minute now.

"Steve, we are not going to make it." I groaned at my husband as he turns on his lights. I feel something in between my legs and I know that it's not good.

"Babe, we are not going to make it." I repeat to my husband as he turns the corner. "You need to check the baby." Steve pulls over and gets out to walk over to her side of the truck. He opens the door to check on the area that I will be pushing our baby out. I hear him something that I don't feel like repeating.

"You are going to have to push the baby out right here." He revealed letting me know that I was feeling the baby's head. "You ready to push the baby out?"

"Yeah." I responded to him as I started to push the baby out. About twenty pushes later, their newest daughter was born. They cleaned up a little bit and head to the hospital to make sure that the baby was doing well and along with me. The doctor cleared us and we had to stayed the night. Steve went home to be with our daughters.

* * *

Steve's POV

I get home and the girls want to know where their mom is. I explained that mommy and their new baby sister was born.

"When are they coming home?" Mackenzie asked me as I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy and the baby will be home tomorrow." I responded to her as we get ready for bed. It's going to be different since this is first time for both of them. The next morning, I get the girls ready to go see their sister and load them into the truck. By the time that we got there, Katie and the baby were getting ready to go.

"Hey baby girl." I said as I greeted my baby daughter. We decided to name her Anna after Katie's sister that died at an early age. We decided to take the girls to Katie's parent's house and spend time with the new baby. Katie's mom loves seeing her grandchildren and to have a new baby in the family is great.

"I want to hold the baby." Mackenzie said to her parents as grandma was still holding Anna.

"Baby, you need to wait until we are home and then you can hold Anna." I responded to her as my mother-in-law looks at me.

"She can hold her right now." She told me. "Come and sit with me."

I watched as Mackenzie sat next to her grandmother. Anna was moved to her sister's arms which she was happy about it until she decided that she was hungry. I took the baby from my daughter and take her to her mommy.

* * *

Six weeks later

Katie's POV

Steve has been away from us for many weeks and now I am hoping that Anna won't forgot her father but lucky for me that our Ohana family comes by everyday and they tell her that her daddy loves her. Today they are coming to watch Emma and Anna so I can take Mackenzie for a date with mommy. She doesn't know that daddy is going to meet us there. I pulled in the parking lot and get her out of her seat . We get seated and right when we are about to order. Steve walks into the spots her dad.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she got down from her seat and ran to her father.

"I missed you baby girl." He said as I just watch them interact.

"I missed you too." She responds to him as we sat down and ate. About twenty minutes later, we are heading home and Steve is following us in his truck. We finally get home and surprise everyone else. It was a nice night with everyone. Steve is putting the kids to bed while I am getting ready for bed. I am so happy that my family is safe and sound.

* * *

the next morning

Steve's POV

I wake up around two in the morning to Anna's cries. I get out bed and check on her. She is upset that she lost her binki and so I give it back to her. She falls fast asleep and I head back to bed. I get back into bed and sleep until seven. I am happy that it's Saturday and we get to sleep in. I turn over to face my wife.

"Good morning." I said to her as we are about to kiss.

"Good morning to you too." She responds to me as I pulled her in for a kiss. We are about to make love when my phone starts to ring and its his boss. I get ready and gave the girls kisses before I leave for the day. I hate having to leave them but I need to keep the island safe and sound.I meet up with Danny and he noticed that I am really happy. We get the case all finished and I head home. I take the rest of the weekend with my family.

A year later

Steve and Katie are getting ready to celebrate their daughter's first birthday. They had a very easy year with the kids and they wanted to celebrate their daughter's first birthday. They invited all of their friends and family to the birthday. We have the day off from work to celebrate this day with our arrived first and all of my girls went running to their uncle and gave him a hug. Danny picked up the birthday girl and gave her a kiss and hug.

"Happy birthday to you." He said as he started to tickle the birthday girl as the rest of the group started to show up. They each gave the girls a hug and there is a surprises that is in store. About twenty minutes later, the first surprise shows up and its Steve's sister.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Steve asked his sister as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I got my schedule change and so I got to find out the other surprise." Mary revealed to her brother as her sister-in-law looked like she was going to hurt her. She had told her that she has a surprise that she was going to reveal at her daughter's first birthday. Steve took one of the water and headed over to his wife and take off the cap.

"Babe, don't even think about doing that." She said as she grabs the bottle out of his hand but it was too late and he got her wet. He started to laugh at her and then saw what she had grab and started to run. "Yeah you're chicken."

Emma came walking up to her father and gave him a new wet spot where it made him looked like he ped his pants. Steve knew that Katie was behind it but decided that she was only doing it to get him back. They sang a happy birthday to Anna and open presents. Afterwards, she decided to reveal the other secret that she had to share. Steve didn't know what it is. She takes a deep breath and gets ready.

"Alright we have another secret to share the news. I found out a couple of months ago that I am pregnant with our fourth child." She said as he came walking up to her and give her a kiss. "I also found out that it's a little boy. You are finally getting your son." He gave her another kiss. The party ended and they climbed into bed. Steve wrapped his arms around her and put them on her stomach.

"I can't believe that we are going to have a little boy this time around. I honestly entirely thought that we are only going to have girls." He said as we went to sleep.

* * *

Three months later

Katie is nine months pregnant with their son and of course the day the day that she goes into labor. Steve and Danny took the girls to the lake where there is no cell phone coverage. Katie had to called Kono and Rachel to help. Their son was born at three in the afternoon and Steve and Danny got there around five to find a surprise. They decided to name their son after Steve's father John and added the middle name Michael. They bonded with their new son as Danny and Kono had helped with the girls.

* * *

Little boy first birthday

It seems like only a couple of months ago, Steve and Katie were celebrating their daughters first birthday and now they are celebrating their son's birthday. They invited everyone that they knew.

* * *

Five years later

The kids were going for their first day of school. Their youngest daughter and son were nervous about going there. Katie tried everything that she could think of to get them to relax. She decided that she need to called Steve about this. She let him talk to their kids. They're celebrating their 12th wedding anniversary tonight and the team are going to take the kids for the night. He got the kids to calm down and she got them into the car seat and then heads over to the school and took them into their classrooms. They were in different classes and that made it hard doe them. She want to talk to the teacher and see if their son is not doing good if he could see his sister.

* * *

Emma's seventh birthday

Today was her seventh birthday and all she wanted to do was spend it with her parents. They decided that they were going to take their daughter out for dinner. They have a great time with their daughter celebrating her birthday. Steve thinks that once a month they need to take a couple of days and take one child out for anything that they want to do. They have such a big family and need to show their kids that they love each one of them.

As he is putting their daughter into bed he says "happy birthday baby girl. I love you so much."

Steve heads and climbs into bed and sleep though the night. He wakes up around five in the morning and takes his run. The kids come running into the room after he leaves and want to make Steve some breakfast.

* * *

Happy Mother's day

Katie woke up to the smell of some cooking and she gets up to find cards and presents on the nightstand and she decided to wait for them to come into the room. her family finally came into the room in about ten minutes and they ate breakfast together. They made mother's day a family day since if it was not their kids then they would not be parents.

* * *

Happy father's day

The kids were hoping that he would be father's day but the day after mother's day, he got called away for a mission and they have not heard from him. Katie was about to go to bed when her son got out of his bed.

"What's wrong baby'" she asked her son as she helped him on their bed.

"I miss daddy." He revealed to me as he lays down next to her.

"Truth be told, mommy misses him too but we need to get some sleep" she said as she gives him a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He told her as he goes to sleep. She goes to sleep but in the middle of night she gets up in the middle of night after hearing a noise. She grabs her husband's gun and heads downstairs after checking on the girls. She heads to where the noise is coming from. She jumps when she sees Steve standing there eating a late snack.

"Hey why do you have my gun?" Steve asked her as she places the gun down.

"I'm sorry but I heard a noise and I wanted to protect our kids from someone who was breaking in." She responds as she walked closer to him to give him a kiss. "By the way, I am happy that you are here."

"Me too." Steve said to her giving her a kiss. He goes to take her upstairs but Katie remembers that John is sleeping in their bed.

"John is in our bed." She revealed to him as he puts her down and they head upstairs to take their son into his own room and he comes back to make love to her. The next morning, the kids were happy to have him back.

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline. This is not the one take Monday storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. There will be a sequel soon.


End file.
